memories and new beginings
by sailorselene
Summary: one charactor leaves. who is it, and why did they leave? COMPLETE
1. intro

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and never will

This is just the intro, the next chapter should be longer.

She smiled at me as I walked into the room. Her reddish brown eyes stared out at me from under gossamer lashes. How she found me I don't know. I had hidden from it all. The pain and sadness of that small town. After we left the Digital world, everything changed. I will admit, I wasn't very much liked to start, but what they did…well, not really did, but the way they acted towards me, wasn't fair, or right. What happened wasn't my fault. They had no right to blame me, so I left. I had changed my name, and when my music became popular, I changed my looks. I got tinted contacts, and dyed my hair. They would never expect to find me like this, I mean in a band, it just wasn't what they expected from someone like me

I shook myself out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to her, noticing she hadn't said a word. She had fallen back to sleep. Poor girl.

I stepped out of her room, and closed the door quietly behind me. My band was waiting for me. "How is she?" the guitarist asked.

"Sleeping again." I noticed that my backup singer was missing. just then she walked in carrying an armful of drinks. She handed them out, then sat on the couch. The rest of the group sat on the various chairs, stools, and couch that were in the room. They all watched me, expectantly. I knew what they wanted. I sat down and began to talk. It was hard at first, but it got easier.

Next chapter- the story


	2. the story

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Any one not from digimon is mine. Ask before you use, I will most likely say its ok.

Part two: The Story

It had been years ago, when I had just turned sixteen. I had been friends with a large group that I wasn't very close to. I was only interested in her, Kari. I'd had a crush on her since I'd met her.

I finally got up the nerve to ask her out. She told me she couldn't, because she had to baby-sit her little sister, who was ten. I told her to bring her sister, whose name was Dess, along. She agreed, then it was the night of the party. I picked her up, eager to show off my new drivers license.

We got to the party, and it was one of the best times I'd ever had. After the party we got into the car, and I began to drive home. Then, my life as I knew it ended. I took a turn too fast, and went off the road. I came out of it with only a few scratches, and bruises. Kari was in coma, but the worst was Dess. She had been sleeping on Kari's lap, and was thrown from the car. She was declared dead at the scene.

Later I was sitting by Kari's bed, and one of her friends came in. It was Daisuke. He was angry, and yelled. I didn't understand what he said, I was so caught up in my thoughts. He thought I wasn't listening, and grabbed the front of my shirt. I turned my attention to him. He told me I had no right to be there, and kept saying it was my fault. I looked at the floor, hoping he'd go away, leave me alone. He hit me, and I'm sure he would of hurt me bad, if TK hadn't walked in and separated us. Dai said nothing, and sat down after shooting me another glare. TK was talking to me, trying to find out if I was ok. I pushed by him, Dai's words echoing in my mind "its all your fault" I left the hospital, ignoring the rest of our friends, who didn't even notice me.

For an hour I sat thinking. Finally I came to a decision. Dai was right, it was my fault. If I weren't around, Dess would still be alive. I thought about taking my own life, but I couldn't go through with it. Instead I packed my stuff and drove away, till I came here.

I changed my name. When I began singing I got contacts and died my hair.

Note: I know Kari doesn't have a sister, but I had to have someone close to her die.


	3. revelations

There will be one more part, after this one, but it will be probably be pretty short. Don't forget to review!! It makes the story come faster.  
  
Part Three- revelations  
  
The door opened behind me. "I always wondered why you left, what was going through your mind" Kari stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind her. "It wasn't your fault. You know Dai, he always acts before he thinks. He was very sorry, everyone was, when we couldn't find you, and realized you left. We all looked everywhere for you. Even.Well, We never gave up, when three years had passed, we still continued to look. Then I saw you on TV. I can recognize you no matter what you do to your looks. Please, come back with me."  
  
I looked towards the band. Michelle caught my look.  
  
"Don't worry about us. Well come with you." Every one agreed.  
  
"Then I'll come" Kari cheered out loud and gave me a hug. Everyone else smiled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a thump on the door behind her. Kari looked serious. "I was going to tell you later, in private, but he can't wait." She opened the door, and a green something streaked out. I knew what it was. I knelt down and caught it, holding it in my arms. "Here" Kari said, tossing an object to me. I caught it.  
  
"I left in such a hurry that I forgot this." I looked down at the bundle in my arms.  
  
Michelle spoke up. "Is that a digimon?" Every one else gasped, at her statement.  
  
"How do you know?" Suddenly it made sense. The times that the rest of the band had disappeared. They had been going to the digital world. They must of thought that I didn't know about it. The bundle in my arms looked out at them.  
  
Michelle gasped. "That's a wormmon. How did you get one of them? I thought only one person had one of them, Ichijouiji Ken, and he hasn't been seen in the digital world for years." She stopped, realizing who I was. "You are Ichijouiji Ken?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
I looked at her. "I was trying to run away from my past. Especially some of my uh. Exploits in the digital world."  
  
"But you never even gave us a sign that you were The Ichijouiji Ken. We never suspected." I looked at Kari questioning.  
  
"You are very famous in the digital world."  
  
I started. "What, why?"  
  
"Everyone knows what you did, and how you came back from it. Many people wouldn't have been able to do that, and that's why you are admired so much by those who know."  
  
I looked down onto the bundle in my arms. Wormmon. "I'm sorry Wormmon. I shouldn't of left you behind, no matter how bad I was feeling. You the most important thing to me, and I regretted leaving you everyday, but I couldn't go back. I'm so sorry." Wormmon looked up.  
  
"I understand, Ken. You don't have to apologize for anything." He was crying.  
  
"Thank you, Wormmon. I promise I will never leave you again." I would stand by that promise, and he knew I would.  
  
Make sure you review! 


	4. Home Again

Author notes: Finally! The last chapter! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 4: Home Again

I got out of the van, and looked around. Somehow my fans had found out I was coming here, coming home, and were in a mob around the van. The police came over and began pushing the crowd back, clearing a path for us. While I waited my mind drifted back over the last few weeks.

The band had packed up the stuff, and said goodbye to friends and family. I had let the die in my hair come out, and stopped using the contacts.

"Ken?" The small voice came from Wormon. He was resting on my head, the place he had been since we were reunited.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you ready for this?" That Wormon. Always looking out for me. And always seeming to know what I'm thinking.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The crowd parted, and I saw my friends for the first time in three years. Everyone was watching me. I walked towards the group, stopping a few feet from them. Dai stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." Dai spoke. "I overreacted. I just had to vent my anger some how and you were the one I could blame. I looked for you when I had cooled down, to apologize, but you were no where to be found" He started to say more, but I stopped him.

"It's alright Dai. You had a right to be angry. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you, all of you." At my words the tension seemed to fade, and they all surrounded me, talking at once. "Whoa, lets go somewhere, a little more private, and I'll introduce you to the Band!"

END

Don't forget to review!


End file.
